Unfair life
by La plume rouge
Summary: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je mit autant de temps à lui céder ? J'aurais dut le faire bien avant. C'était tellement magique... maintenant je le regrette et il est trop tard. Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ton absence... reviens, s'il te plaît... Xerx... OS


**Voilà un OS sur Reim et Xerxes. Il est assez long mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même. Donc voici la fic. Un peu mélodramatique, très romantique, un peu sombre, tourmenté, vous êtes prévenu. La joie ne fait pas vraiment partit de cette fiction.**

**Lamy: oui, c'est normal, j'ai dut rectifier pas mal de choses et je l'ai supprimé avant de pouvoir la poster de nouveau, bonne lecture !**

**DISCLAIMER : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi.**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Not a good idea-<em>**

_*Je savais qu'il fallait attendre._

_Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

_Je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment._

_Ce n'était jamais le bon moment._

_Mais c'était toujours toi.*_

Au-dehors, les nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel sombre, quelques fois zébré de fugitifs éclairs aveuglants. La pluie se mit à tomber, humidifiant immédiatement l'herbe et les fleurs. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient régulièrement sur les pétales fragiles que l'homme observait résister à la puissance de l'eau malgré leurs frêles statures. Il posa une main gantée sur la vitre et poussa un soupir, formant un faible halo de buée sur le carreau. Il appuya son front contre le verre glacé et écouta les cieux se déchaîner.

La puissance de l'orage augmentait de minutes en minutes, comme la sourde frustration qu'éprouvait l'homme. Il réajusta machinalement son jabot blanc et remonta un peu les manches de son uniforme. Derrière lui, une porte ouverte menait sur son bureau, sur lequel il avait terminé ses nombreux travaux, devenus plus lourd encore à cause de la cécité nouvelle de son meilleur ami.

Il nettoya ses lunettes de la main droite puis les rechaussa, une habitude, un toc qu'il avait prit depuis bien longtemps déjà, même si ses lunettes étaient tout sauf sales.

Nouveau soupir.

Il cilla, sentant ses paupières tomber, malgré le fait qu'il devait être un peu plus de midi. Il étouffa un bâillement et passa une main lasse sur son visage, tentant tant bien que mal de se tenir éveillé.

Il put entendre des pas dans le couloir, et bientôt, ils se stoppèrent près de lui.

- Reim ? fit la voix interrogatrice de l'albinos.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit faiblement le brun.

- Je me disais bien, il y a comme une odeur de cannelle dans l'air, sourit Xerxes en s'approchant de son ami.

Comme Reim ne répondait pas, Xerxes le prit pas les épaules et l'entraîna avec lui dans le bureau qu'occupait le servant des Barma, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait horreur qu'on le dérange quand il voulait converser avec son ami.

Il s'assit sur le plan de travail tandis que Reim restait debout, le regard dans le vide. Pouvant encore discerner la silhouette floue de son meilleur ami, Xerxes sentit qu'il était épuisé. Sa posture et sa voix étaient assez éloquentes.

- Tu as l'air monstrueusement épuisé, fit remarquer l'albinos, penchant la tête de côté.

- Et toi, tu as l'air d'avoir bien récupéré, éluda Reim.

- Je t'avais bien dit. Ce n'est pas un réel problème pour moi, confirma Break.

- Hum...

Reim se détourna pour s'appuyer contre la porte. Il se sentait de moins en moins apte à garder les yeux ouverts. L'albinos soupira.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à rendre tout mon travail à temps, tu sais. Tu pourrais te reposer un peu plus, de cette manière. Et puis, on va se douter de quelque chose si je fais correctement mes rapports et que je les rends en temps et en heure, plaisanta Xerxes.

Reim rit.

- Je sais, mais je te dois bien ça, continua le brun.

- Non, tu ne me dois rien, contra Break.

- Tu te trompes. Tu es mon ami, je dois t'aider, protesta Reim.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, soupira l'albinos en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Excédé, Reim serra ses poings et contracta sa mâchoire.

- TU N'AS JAMAIS BESOIN DE MOI ! hurla t-il. Si je te suis si inutile, je me demande bien pourquoi tu es mon ami ! Je croyais que tu manipulais tout le monde ? cracha le brun, sa voix trahissant la fêlure que reflétaient ses yeux.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains gantées et laissa échapper un sanglot. Break ne bougea pas, surpris qu'il se mette dans un tel état, même s'il avait deviné depuis quelques temps que le regard blessé de Reim cachait quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas parler, ni même évoquer. Bien qu'il n'ait pu voir ce regard, il le pressentait depuis longtemps. Il le sentait. Il le connaissait trop bien pour l'ignorer.

Finalement, il sauta du plan de travail et s'approcha de son meilleur ami, lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste gauche, un peu maladroit avec le chagrin de Reim. Celui-ci le repoussa vivement.

- VAS T'EN ! s'écria t-il.

- Reim, qu'est-ce qui te prends... ? demanda l'albinos, un peu perdu.

Il prit ses deux épaules entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder en face. Quand bien même il ne pouvait pas percevoir son expression, il pouvait apercevoir une traînée un peu brillante sur le visage flou de son ami. Il posa deux doigts sur sa joue et essuya maladroitement ses larmes avec sa manche. Reim retint un nouveau sanglot et renifla, plantant ses yeux dans celui de l'albinos. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus capter son regard. C'était peut-être ça le plus dur, finalement.

Être obliger de contempler ce regard sans expression, qui ne pouvait qu'à peine discerner les silhouettes et le contour des visages.

Xerxes finit pas sourire et ramener Reim à lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Est-ce que tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait ? fit Break.

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont il s'agit ! se récria virulemmentle brun.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, soupira l'albinos.

Embarrassé, Reim détourna son visage et voulut se dégager de ses bras, mais Break l'enlaçait fermement. Soupir.

- Tu es étrange, finit pas avouer Reim.

- Etrange ? répéta l'albinos, surpris.

- Depuis quelques temps, je n'ai plus le droit à aucune de tes blagues... enfin presque, mais ça reste tout de même bizarre. Et je pense que c'est à toi de m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

- C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Et ne nie pas. Je sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Et tu m'ignores de plus en plus...

- Ah, c'est donc ça. Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ignore ? Et bien ce n'est pas le cas, là, sourit Break.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça ?

- Cesse donc de poser ces questions impertinentes ! Tu ne peux pas juste profiter du moment ? Pourquoi cherches-tu tout le temps la petite bête ?

- Elle ne mange pas la grosse, rit Reim.

Break laissa échapper un sourire.

- En effet.

Il y eut un silence.

- Reim...

Le susnommé leva la tête et tenta de ne pas replonger ses yeux dans celui de sang de Break. Son visage était d'un sérieux rare. En même temps, il avait une touche d'inquiétude, d'hésitation. Et ses mains tentèrent maladroitement de prendre celles de Reim, mais celui-ci recula, l'air blessé.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Xerxes.

Les lèvres de l'albinos tremblèrent et il s'écarta, une expression désabusée inscrit sur son visage.

Il frotta son bras d'un air gêné puis finit par prétexter qu'Oz voulait s'entraîner au combat épéiste avant de déverrouiller la porte et de repartir sans un mot.

Reim se laissa choir sur sa chaise et, les yeux brillants, murmura :

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

* * *

><p><strong>-Never a good time-<strong>

_*Tu me fuyais, tu m'évitais. _

_J'essayais toujours de te rattraper mais je n'arrivais pas à refermer mes mains sur autre chose que les draps quand je me réveillais. _

_Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais lâché prise d'autant que plus tu me rejetais, plus je m'agrippais à toi.*_

Plic. Plic. Plic.

Non, ce n'était pas seulement la pluie qui tombait, les larmes s'y mêlaient. L'œil sanglant se noyait maintenant dans la pureté de l'eau claire, comme s'il se lavait de ses péchés.

Assis sur un banc dans la roseraie, le visage offert à la pluie, Xerxes restait immobile, livré aux intempéries qui faisaient rage depuis plusieurs jours. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'il se trouvait là. Il allait sûrement tomber malade. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Personne ne devait le voir dans cet état.

A part celle qu'il attendait, évidemment.

Il avait déjà de plus en plus de mal à conserver son air enjoué et mesquin sans que quelqu'un vienne l'ennuyer. Il avait également de plus en plus de mal à supporter les autres, fussent-ils Mademoiselle Sharon, Gilbert, Oz ou bien Alice. Ils l'agaçaient profondément. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. C'était assez étrange comme sentiment.

Mais...

Dans un sens, il était jaloux.

A eux, Reim leur parlait.

Quant à Xerxes, il ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Pourquoi le fuyait-il ? Il savait que ça ne servait à rien, que ça ne mènerait à rien. Et il savait plus que tout que l'albinos n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

Il voulait avant tout savoir pourquoi il le rejetait de la sorte. Il savait qu'il nourrissait des sentiments pour lui. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans un même lit. Pourquoi, alors ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas céder à la facilité ?

Que lui prenait-il ?

Il se rendit compte qu'aucunes larmes ne coulaient. Il en avait tellement versé que plus aucune ne roulaient sur sa joue. Agacé, il buta dans une rose trempée, qui s'arracha mollement de la terre pour atterrir un peu plus loin.

- Xerx, tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la quantité de travail qu'il a fallut au jardinier pour... est-ce ça va ?

C'était la voix de Reim.

Enfin.

Il avait enfin mordu à l'hameçon. Ils allaient s'expliquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors sous la pluie ? répliqua sèchement l'albinos.

- Je t'ai vu sur le banc par une vitre. Tu es devenu malade ? s'écria son ami.

- Je le suis déjà, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bientôt y passer, comme ça tu n'auras plus à me supporter, persiffla Break.

- Xerx...

La voix brisée de Reim interpella l'albinos et il daigna relever sa tête trempée, tentant de deviner son expression à travers le floutage.

- Quoi ? Tu ne me parles plus pendant une semaine et maintenant tu viens me parler comme si de rien n'était ?

Reim ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis vint s'asseoir sur le banc humide à ses côtés. Le brun joignit ses mains, légèrement tremblant.

- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara t-il.

- Et de quoi ?

- De nous.

- "Nous" quoi ? Il n'y a jamais de "nous" ! Et devine à cause de qui ? s'emporta l'albinos.

- Je... je sais que je n'ai pas eu une très bonne réaction mais...

- Mais quoi ? Va-y, je t'écoute !

- Cesse de m'interrompre, peut-être que je pourrais parler ! s'irrita Reim.

- Oh et puis, merde...

- Xerxes !

L'albinos se leva et repartit d'un pas raide et furieux. Il avait attendu tout ce temps pour rien ! Ils n'étaient même pas fichus de se parler sans se lancer des gentillesses, c'était...

Il se stoppa quand il sentit le gant mouillé de Reim dans sa main.

Il se retourna, un peu surpris de sa réaction. Il leva vers lui un visage baigné de pluie et ses lunettes trempées brillaient sous le faible éclat d'une lanterne avoisinante. Mais visiblement, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Patient, Break attendit. Il voulait se réconcilier, il voulait lui parler mais il avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient tous deux tout contre.

- Reim, écoute, je n'ai pas à perdre mon temps à attendre une silhouette floue qui de toute manière ne viendra pas vers moi alors...

Il voulut se détourner mais les mains gantées de Reim se plaquèrent contre ses joues mouillées et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Automatiquement, il se détendit sous la caresse de sa peau et enfouit sa main dans les cheveux trempés du brun, le ramenant un peu plus à lui. Reim ne trouvait plus son souffle, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à ce baiser. Une larme roula sur sa joue, se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie. Il n'aurait pas du laisser cette illusion à Xerxes. Pourquoi l'embrassait-il ?

Les mains de Reim glissèrent dans le dos de l'albinos pour enlacer sa taille de ses bras et Break caressait ses pommettes à l'aide de son pouce.

N'en pouvant plus, Reim se détacha de lui et tenta de retrouver son souffle, mais à peine avalait-il une goulée d'air qu'il repartait en apnée : Xerxes scellait de nouveau leurs bouches.

_Tu dois te dégager de lui..._

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop doux, trop agréable, trop bon.

Pourquoi luttait-il, déjà ?

Ah, oui, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Mais ça ne le serait jamais, de toute manière.

* * *

><p><strong>-I don't want to be alone-<strong>

_*Vole plus haut encore !_

_Le soleil t'éblouit, ralentis !_

_Ne tombe pas, non, je t'en supplie !_

_Reste avec moi !_

_Ne meure pas ! *_

Xerxes défit précipitamment sa chemise à jabot et la jeta sur sa redingote, se retrouvant torse-nu devant Reim, qu'il embrassa fougueusement, déchirant presque ses habits, ce qui amusa Reim, l'observant peiner à trouver les boutons. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et le guida.

Il sentit son amant haleter contre lui et le calma en caressant ses joues avec douceur, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Break gémit et plaqua Reim au mur, défaisant précipitamment son pantalon, tandis que le brun le laissait faire, habitué à la dominance de son amant.

Break se pencha en avant et déposa un léger baiser sur son nez avant de lécher délicatement sa mâchoire, faisant soupirer de plaisir Reim, qui traçait de petits ronds à l'aide de ses doigts sur son torse, à l'endroit de son Sceau, faisant glisser ses mains sur sa peau d'opaline.

Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et se laissa porter par cette vague de plaisir qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure que son amant caressait sa verge.

Une fois leurs ébats terminés, les deux soupirants continuèrent de se caresser doucement, l'un contre l'autre, enroulés dans les draps du lit de Xerxes.

L'albinos cessa de taquiner l'entre-jambe de son amant en l'entendant recommencer à gémir, et le laissa s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui, sentant son cœur tambouriner à l'unisson avec celui de Reim.

Il était tellement bien, là.

Reim ferma les yeux et un sourire illumina son visage, en même temps qu'il goûtait encore une fois les lèvres si mystérieusement glacées de Xerxes. Il soupira d'aise et se blottit contre Break, ses bras se refermant un peu plus autour de lui.

- Pourquoi me suis-je éloigné de toi, Xerx ? demanda Reim, la voix chargé de remords.

- Je pensais que tu pourrais éclairer ma lanterne, fit Break, une nuance de colère dans la voix.

- En fait...

Reim ouvrit les yeux et se confronta au regard vide de son amant.

- ... j'avais tellement peur de te voir mourir et je me suis dit que si je m'éloignais de toi, j'aurais moins mal. Mais c'était tellement ridicule. Je t'ai fait souffrir et je te demande pardon, Xerx...

- Ah ben, j'espère bien que tu me demande pardon ! s'exclama Break, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Reim eut un faible sourire.

- Et tu acceptes mes excuses ?

- Ah ça je ne sais pas..., fit l'albinos, l'air de réfléchir.

Reim détourna le regard.

- Je ne les mérite pas, ajouta le brun.

Break devint silencieux et ses mains se contractèrent sur les épaules de Reim.

- Si quelqu'un ne mérite pas quelque chose ici, c'est moi. Toi, tu n'as pas tué des centaines de personnes, tu ne les as pas fait souffrir, tu ne les as pas vu mourir, tu...

Sa voix se brisa et Reim sentit une larme tomber sur son épaule dénudée. Il leva la tête mais Xerxes avait prestement essuyé ses larmes, honteux.

- Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de tout ce mal que j'ai fait... la petite Sinclair est morte par ma faute, je...

- Xerx, tais-toi, lui ordonna Reim, passant une main consolatrice sur sa joue.

L'albinos soupira et finit par demander :

- Même si je te faisais du mal, si je recommençais à tuer, me défendrais-tu face aux autres ?

Il y eut un silence de réflexion.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit doucement Reim.

Xerxes voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Reim ajouta :

- Je ne te défendrais pas face aux autres parce que je saurais que c'est mal, mais... je te suivrais jusqu'en Enfer, affirma Reim déterminé.

Xerxes soupira.

- Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je ne veux plus être seul.

Reim pressa sa main.

- Moi non plus, Xerx, moi non plus...

* * *

><p><strong>-If you fall, I die-<strong>

_*Marche et je te suivrais, _

_cours et je te talonnerais,_

_vole et je t'agripperais,_

_tombe et je mourrais.*_

Xerxes Break s'appuya sur sa canne, se sentant encore plus mal que quelques instants plus tôt. Il sentait sa tête lui tourner, lui donnant le vertige. Cela durait depuis quelques jours déjà. Il n'avait rien dit à Reim pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais dans un sens, il ne lui avait rien dit parce qu'il savait que...

Une violente douleur le prit au niveau de la cage thoracique. Il sentait son cœur s'affoler, battre plus vite que d'ordinaire. Puis il ralentit lentement.

Il tenta de masquer son halètement et rejoignit Miss Sharon qui discutait avec Gilbert, Alice et Oz.

Il s'agenouilla et la serra dans ses bras, déposant un baiser fraternel sur son front.

- X... Xerx ? s'étonna la demoiselle.

- Chut... murmura l'albinos.

Il caressa un instant sa chevelure dorée puis se releva et adressa un signe à Oz, Gilbert et Alice. La chain lui tira la langue.

- Jusqu'au bout, hein ? sourit-il faiblement.

Sharon et Oz s'inquiétèrent immédiatement de l'étrange comportement de l'albinos, tandis que Gilbert et Alice étaient surpris par ses réactions étranges.

Il se détourna et rallia la salle commune, où il savait Reim qui devait probablement travailler sur ses rapports.

Lorsqu'il le trouva, grâce à sa voix et son odeur, il l'enlaça doucement, fermant ses yeux aveugles et fit rougir le brun.

- Xerx, pas en public, tu me gênes, chuchota précipitamment Reim, observant les domestiques qui les lorgnait soit d'un œil amusé, soit répugné.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Xerxes s'assit sur les genoux de son amant et se blottit contre lui avant de lui donner un doux baiser, qu'il prolongea longtemps, tout en entrelaçant leurs mains.

Malgré sa rougeur, Reim ne put se détacher de son Xerx.

C'est l'albinos qui rompit leur étreinte, toussant violemment, couvrant sa bouche de ses mains. Quand il les retira, elles étaient maculées de sang.

- Oh ! Xerxes ! Je... j'appelle un médecin ! s'écria Reim, bondissant sur ses deux pieds et faisant s'appuyer Break sur lui.

- N... non, ce n'est pas la peine, tu me connais. C'est normal...

- Non, ce n'est pas _normal _! Habituellement, ça arrive uniquement quand tu utilises Mad Hatter.

- Calme-toi, Reim, l'apaisa Xerxes. Tu paniques toujours pour un rien, tu ne changeras jamais...

Reim finit par réellement s'inquiéter. L'albinos agissait étrangement.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, je vais me reposer dans ma chambre, d'accord ? lui proposa Xerxes.

Reim se mordit la lèvre puis finit pas céder, lui rappelant que dès qu'il aurait terminé, il appellerait un médecin.

- Si tu veux, sourit l'albinos en secouant la tête.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Xerx ? Tu es très étrange...

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, répéta Break.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres et exécuta ses propres ordres, c'est-à-dire en commençant à grimper les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

_Si j'y arrive..._ pensa Xerxes Break.

Reim retourna à son travail mais ne tint pas plus d'une heure et se leva précipitamment pour aller voir ce qu'il en allait de son compagnon.

Alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers, une horrible sensation le prit au niveau du ventre, le lui tordant affreusement. Il avait un horrible pressentiment.

Il commença à accélérer et ouvrit grand la porte de sa chambre, se précipitant dans la pièce quand il buta dans quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il grogna et se massa la tête, juste avant de la tourner dans la direction de l'objet sur lequel il avait buté.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et il sentit son cœur exploser tellement il souffrait.

Sur le sol, l'œil grand ouvert, la bouche entrouverte, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres, Xerxes Break gisait sans vie.

Sa canne avait roulé un peu plus loin sous son lit, son corps formant des angles étranges.

Reim était horrifié, incapable de sortir un seul son.

Il s'approcha de son compagnon et le fit s'appuyer contre lui, fermant ses paupières et le berçant contre lui, de lourdes larmes roulant sur ses joues pour venir s'écraser contre le visage de son Xerx.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je mit autant de temps à lui céder ? J'aurais dut le faire bien avant. C'était tellement magique... maintenant je le regrette et il est trop tard. Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ton absence... reviens, s'il te plaît... Xerx..._

* * *

><p>Sharon se traîna dans le grand bâtiment blanc tel un fantôme et demanda dans quelle chambre se trouvait Reim.<p>

Cela faisait deux mois que Xerxes les avaient quittés.

Sharon était toujours effondrée, mais elle avait plus ou moins tenue le coup grâce à ses amis, qui, quant à eux, étaient toujours un peu choqué.

Xerxes, le loup solitaire, l'as du sabre, l'ineffable clown... s'était éteint.

Reim n'avait pas sortit un seul son depuis deux mois. Il avait refusé de s'alimenter. Ils avaient été obligés de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour lui faire une perfusion et ils avaient engagé un psychologue, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il n'adressait la parole à personne et ne marmonnait que dans son sommeil.

Toujours le même mot, inlassablement : **_Xerx._**

Elle poussa la porte, le nouveau bouquet de rose en main et il lui tomba des mains quand elle entra dans la pièce.

L'infirmière chargée de veiller sur lui était attachée à une chaise et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Quelques mètres plus loin était pendu Reim, à l'aide d'une corde qu'il avait confectionné avec ses draps. Ses cervicales étaient brisées, aucun doute.

Sharon pleura encore une fois, une fois de trop.

_Pas Reim, lui aussi... Xerx, Reim, vous n'aviez pas le droit !_

* * *

><p><strong>En général je n'écrit pas ce genre de scénario, mais j'avais envie de m'y essayer. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'espère que ceux qui ont apprécié me laisseront une petite review.<strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lue et j'espère que ça vous a plu.**


End file.
